Benutzer Diskussion:Maniac Wolfson
Aktuell Bitte hier alles rein an Fragen und so weiter ich ordne das dann schon zu^^ (ich bin zu faul immer zu suchen wer was wo nun geschrieben haben könnte) hallo. :mir ist da ein recht fataler uebersetzungsfehler bei der zuordung einer holzfaelleraxt unterlaufen. :Ancestral Treechnid Splitter leitet weiter zu Spaltaxt der Eiben und Elben, letztere ist aber die Yew Axe. :sprich die daten der Ancestral Treechnid.../Spaltaxt der ... gehoeren zur Yew Axe. :sorry, aber das war mein erster eintrag und die verlinkung hatte ich nicht so richtig gerafft, daher steht die axt auch noch mit englischem titel :in der liste und dank Ren wurde sie ins rechte format gesetzt. : :ich wuerde es irgendwie selbst gerne glattziehen, denke aber, dass ich da doch eher noch mehr verwirrung reinbringen koennte. Kizmiaz 08:08, 3. Jun. 2008 (UTC) huhu, sag mal gibts irgendwo eine Seite wo ne Liste ist wo getauscht wird außer die Schriftrollen z.b. 100 Moskitoflügel für 1 Holzfälleramulet? ach ja brauchen wir ne Kategorie NPC Tauschgeber? DofuZaira 08:01, 10. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Vielen Dank für den Hinweis. =) Benutzer:Elendus 20:49, 19. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Hi! Wahrscheinlich weißt du nicht wer ich bin. Also: Ich bin diejenige, die die Bontaquest-Seite so grauenhaft verhauen hat =) Ich wollte mich nur bei dir bedanken, ich hab mich jetzt gute 2 Stunden vor meinen PC gehängt und die Seite aufgeforstet... Ich hoffe das entspricht jetzt den Bedingungen^^ Wie auch immer, danke für den Ratschlag, und kannst du dir die Seite unter Umständen nochmal ansehen? Ich hätte gerne eine Expertenmeinung, ob das jetzt so geht? LouLouKTR 19:02, 23. Apr. 2008 (UTC) -okay, danke!^^ Allgemein hallo. du leistest ganz viel tolle detailarbeit mit den rohstoffen und überhaupt :) --Babalu 23:31, 4. Mai 2007 (UTC) verdammt gehst du ab^^ aber mach auf die leeren Seiten besser immernoch ein -- Ren108 20:17, 6. Mai 2007 (UTC) Und mach doch endlich mal ein Profil von Dir, wie sieht denn das aus: hunderte erstellte Beiträge und dein Name steht immernoch in ROT dahinter ;) -- Carni jo muss ich auch sagen,echt topp, mach weiter so, auf gute zusammenarbeit xD -- Skeletti 12:22, 23. Jul. 2007 (UTC) mein Urlaub ist vorbei, da kann ich ja wieder etwas machen :-) -- DofuZaira 04:19, 3. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Danke :) Wie ich sehe, bist Du hier unglaublich fleissig gewesen und noch immer wild dabei. -- Katsche Kategorie Erze die seite enthält fehler, aber ich finde den text nicht, um sie zu ändern/ergänzen. zu den erzen gehören: eisen, bronze, kupfer, mangan, kobalt, zinn, silikat, bauxit, gold, silber und dolomit. rutile ist kein erz, sondern eine legierung (alloy) --Babalu 19:44, 5. Mai 2007 (UTC) erledigt --Maniac Wolfson 11:45, 6. Mai 2007 (UTC) danke --Babalu Kategorisierung das wiki ist ein gemeinschaftsprojekt. du hast für dich offenbar einen kategorienbaum entworfen und ohne jede dikussion umgesetzt. zusätzlich bestehst du mit der doppelten ablage auf einer sehr speziellen art der einordnung. nach meinem beitrag im forum hast du angekündigt, du würdest einen deinen vorstellungen entsprechenden kategorienbaum zur diskussion stellen und hast das in der "hilfe" denn ausschnittsweise auch gemacht. dieser ausschnitt ist logisch und mit wenigen ausnahmen in sich stimmig und ich bin ihm beim einordnen exakt gefolgt. eine weitere diskussion über kategorien hast du dir im forum explizit verbeten, weil sie dich vom einordnen abhalte. gleichzeitig hast du mehrfach betont, du würdest unstimmigkeiten, wenn du darauf stösst, korrigieren. beim ausfüllen und einordnen der seite bergarbeiter-werkzeug bin ich bspw. auf die kategorie "waffenarten" gestossen, die du in deinem baum nicht aufführst und die von dessen logik her auch überflüssig ist. ich habe die wenigen seiten darin gemäss deinem vorschlag verschoben und auch sonst nichts anderes gemacht, als seiten, die du einer unterkategorie zugeordnet hattest, aus der oberkategorie zu verschieben, wie ich es im forum angekündigt hatte. ich habe weder etwas entfernt noch inhalte geändert, abgesehen von ein paar orthographischen korrekturen bei offensichtlichen tippfehlern. wenn du das als zunichtemachen deiner arbeit empfindest, tut es mir leid. dann wirst du den wiki wohl allein anlegen müssen. gruss --Babalu 07:21, 9. Mai 2007 (UTC) Ich will net die Wiki allein anlegen, wäre ja auch sinnlos, nur war ich der Meinung das mit dem Beginn der Diskussion ein Status Quo geschaffen wurde, also bis Ende der Diskussion Keiner etwas an der Kategorisierung verändert. Da dies aber teilweise erfolgte, stellte ich erstmal den Status Quo wieder her. An mehr der Änderungen hatte ich nichts auszusetzen. Die von die angesprochen Waffenkategorien sind alle beim einpflegen der englischen Waffen durch (ich denke es zumindest) Katsche mit übernommen und angelegt worden, wie schon erwähnte bin ich net sonderlich froh über diese (etwas ausufernde) Kategorisierung, was auch damit zusammenhängt, dass sie sehr inkonsequent und mit sehr unterschiedlichen Schreibweisen durchgeführt wird. Man sollte dafür mal nen Vorschlag für den Kategoriebaum erstellen. --Maniac Wolfson 07:32, 9. Mai 2007 (UTC) nö das is schon richtig... ich hab die vorlage nur berichtigt und die variablen übersetzt. Derjenige, der die Vorlage einfach übernommen hat, kann auch die damit entstandenen falschen Seiten beheben denk ich. Denn was bringt es in nem deutschen wiki englische Vorlagen zu haben, in denen anstatt Kategorie Category und sowas steht? Zur neuen Verwendung der Vorlage bitte einfach auf der Seite Vorlage:Rohstoffbox oder Eschenholz schauen. -- Ren108 16:43, 10. Mai 2007 (UTC) Sorry klang vllt etwas hart aber ich habe schon oft darauf hingewiesen nicht einfach englische Vorlagen zu übernehmen... Wenn ich Zeit finde werde ich natürlich auch daran basteln jedoch finde ich ist es nicht meine Pflicht alle Seiten zu bearbeiten, da ich darauf hingewiesen hab und jetzt nur die Konsequenz ziehe oder? -- Ren108 17:52, 10. Mai 2007 (UTC) Egal ich werds eh machen nur die Bilder lade ich nicht hoch -.- und die englischen variablen zu übersetzen ist wirklich kein akt wenn man schon dabei ist das "aüsere" zu übersetzen. Desweiteren habe ich in den News darauf hingewiesen es ist also nicht vor den Kopf. Ich habe gerade gesehen das es ein Problem mit der Kategorie Erze gibt... diese sollte besser Erz lauten kannst du das ändern oder soll ich? Ahso vergiss nicht zu unterschreiben auf meiner Diskussionsseite. -- Ren108 18:05, 10. Mai 2007 (UTC) Bilder sind oben, Rohstoffbox ist im Einsatz und somit fast alles übersetzt, bis auf viele andere Vorlagen ;)) --Maniac Wolfson 09:53, 11. Mai 2007 (UTC) Vorschläge und Anregungen *a) ein gemeinschaftsprojekt braucht regeln für den umgang der beteiligten miteinander und mit offenen fragen. *b) wenn fragen nicht beantwortet, als angriff empfunden oder lächerlich gemacht werden, wenn leute überfahren und diskussionslos vor gemachte tatsachen gestellt werden, ist keine sinnvolle arbeit möglich. *c) wir brauchen an einem für alle zugänglichen ort, am besten wohl im forum, eine "offene fragen" liste für die von dir aufgeführten und andere punkte. ich schlage zusätzlich eine "wer macht was" liste vor, in die man sich eintragen kann, wenn man die verantwortung für einen grösseren bereich übernehmen möchte. *d) die arbeit braucht, insbesondere wohl am anfang, ein ständiges hin- und herswitchen zwischen konkreten inhaltlichen und eher grundsätzlichen fragen wie etwa diejenige nach den ordnungskriterien, die der arbeit zugrundeliegen, alle beteiligten betreffen und nicht von einem allein auf selbstherrliche art festgelegt und durchgestiert werden sollten. das gilt nicht nur für den jeweils anderen, sondern für alle. und braucht halt einfach zeit. *e) solange solche grundsätzlichen fragen nicht geklärt sind, sollte die arbeit am konkreten punkt ruhen, damit sich ein etwaiger änderungsaufwand in grenzen hält. damit das ganze dadurch nicht vollkommen blockiert wird, schlage ich als regel vor, dass offene fragen eine woche stehenbleiben müssen. meldet sich in dieser zeit niemand oder kommt es zu keiner einigung, entscheidet die mehrzahl der stimmen. bei stimmengleicheit hat wer? (siehe nächster punkt) den stichentscheid. *f) wie talamba schon vor einer weile anregte, müssen dringend administratoren gewählt werden. ich gehe einig mit ihr, dass diese nicht einfach von ren108 festgelegt werden können, sondern von den aktiven nutzern gewählt werden müssen. also dritte liste: "administratorwahl" für entsprechende vorschläge. grundsätzlich: da ich technisch eher unbedarft bin, kann ich zwar dinge durchdenken und vorschläge machen, aber mir fehlt oft das know-how, um das zeug dann konkret anzulegen. das hat nichts mit faulheit zu tun, ich kanns einfach nicht. gilt auch für das hochladen von bildern, da kommt bei mir immer nur: "diese datei ist leer", wie für den umgang mit vorlagen. --Babalu 09:17, 11. Mai 2007 (UTC) Klingt gut, und scheint mir auch im ganzen logisch und durchdacht. Aber warum erst wieder ein Forum dafür einrichten bzw erst im Forum darüber schreiben, wenn wir hier genau dasselbe mit den Diskussionseiten können? Beim Umgang mit einander muss wohl jeder dran denken, wie er auf so etwas reagieren würde, und danach noch bedenken, dass in der schriftlichen Form ein Großteil der Kommunikationsmöglichkeiten wegfallen und somit die sowieso grundsätzlich fehlerbehaftet Verständigung noch mehr Auslegungsspielraum und so Missverständnisgefahren birgt. Ausreden wie technische Inkompetenz werden in keinsterweise geduldet ;~)) vorallem von so nem technischen Rindvieh wie mir. Man kann immer helfen und wenn man nur mal ne Kategorierungsliste erstellt und zur Diskussion stellt. 1 Woche erscheint mir etwas zu lang/ zu starr her 1 Woche oder 50% der Schreiber haben sich geäußert. --Maniac Wolfson09:30, 11. Mai 2007 (UTC) a) eine Woche oder 50% ist für mich okay. b) ablage. bitte sieh dir einmal die angaben der wikipedia zum kategorisieren an. die vorgabe, artikel vertikal, also im gleichen stamm, nur einmal zu verorten, wird auch dort betont. sie ist von der sache her absolut logisch, weil das andere viel zu unübersichtlich ist. bitte vergiss nicht, dass etwaige nutzer die artikel im unterschied zu dir nicht kennen und nicht wissen können, dass der artikel in der oberkategorie der gleiche ist wie in der unterkategorie. das ist frustrierend, wenn man etwas sucht. ich wäre wirklich froh, wenn du die artikel einer unterkategorie nicht in der obgerkategorie noch einmal alle als einzelne seiten aufführen würdest. wenn man nach stichwort sucht, kommt man direkt zum gesuchten gegenstand, auch wenn er "nur" in der betreffenden unterkategorie abgelegt ist. sucht man aber nach kategorien, wird man durch dein system in die irre geführt. ich möchte bspw. etwas über den toksin-hammer wissen, also gehe ich erst einmal zu den waffen. uh oh, hunderte von seiten, also durchkämpfen zum toksin, artikel aufrufen, lesen. nun war da bei den waffen doch auch noch eine unterkategorie hammer aufgeführt. vielleicht steht dort beim toksin ja noch etwas wichtiges. also zurück in die kategorie waffen, klick, zu den hämmern, klick, zum toksin, klick, artikel lesen. scheisse, das hatten wir doch schon.... als nutzer ärgere ich mich in so einem moment über das ablagesystem, das ich als chaotisch empfinde. so viel wie nötig, aber so wenig wie möglich.... --Babalu 08:46, 15. Mai 2007 (UTC) Naja wenn man richtig liest, weiss man ja unter welchen Kategorien es aufgeführt ist und man denkt auch nicht, das ein Artikel 2mal angelegt wurde. Ich persönlich finde es immer besser, wenn ich entweder auf die Kapitel oder direkt auf den Artikel springen kann, also max 2 Kategorien nach oben, Und was für die Wiki sinnvoll ist, ist vllt nicht schlecht, muss aber hierfür net das Optimum sein. PS: bei den Waffen ist es aufgrund der Masse noch ein besonderes Thema, aber da Ordnung reinzubekommen ist so gar nicht in meinem Zeitplan enthalten. Da ich ja den Conten und die Kategorisierung für die Rohstoffe und Produkte eh im Moment mache, sag ich mal schauen wie voll es vorne also in der 2. Kategorie darüber wird, und wenn man dann sieht es sind zuviel drin wird man sehen ob es Reaktionsbedarf gibt oder nicht. --Maniac Wolfson 08:54, 15. Mai 2007 (UTC) Also die Vorlage die du gerne hättest, wäre vllt nützlich, ist aber nicht zu realisieren, da jede Tabelle andere Maße hat und anders ausgefüllt wird. -- Ren108 17:05, 15. Mai 2007 (UTC) der redaktionsbedarf ist m.e. jetzt schon gegeben.... für die "sektion geographie" übernehme ich, wie gesagt, die verantwortung. das heisst, ich werde festlegen, was wohin abgelegt wird und ich erstelle den kategorienbaum. wenn ich hilfe brauche, melde ich mich gern. --Babalu 18:58, 15. Mai 2007 (UTC) zu deinem eintrag auf meiner seite: genau :D --Babalu 05:29, 16. Mai 2007 (UTC) änderungswünsche *bitte seite regionen entweder löschen und den link von der hauptseite nach kategorie:region legen oder die seite dorthin verschieben. die seite ist eine null-information. da die hauptseite geschützt ist, kann ichs nicht selber machen. *der artikel esche hat zwei links auf seite bonta (region) und litneg wood. bonta (region) ist als seite und als kategorie überflüssig und ich hab sie zum löschen eingetragen. den link auf bonta (region) musst du also ändern, wenn du der meinung bist, dass die infos über bonta etwas sinnvolles zur esche beitragen. *da alle bonta-links nach alignment weitergeleitet werden (weshalb eigentlich?), erzeugt die unreflektierte verlinkung auf bonta teilweise unsinn, z.b. im artikel bank > entweder link auf bonta (stadt), wenn es um örtliche angaben geht, oder auf kategorie:bonta, wenns um thematisches geht.--Babalu 16:20, 17. Mai 2007 (UTC) Vorlagen So erste ist fertig: :Ich habe die Einbindung der Vorlage Waffenbox (die sowieso schon von mir wieder geändert wurde) auskommentiert, damit dieser Seite nicht unnötigerweise Kategorien zugeordnet werden. :Arkondi 08:21, 17. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ich werd die andern Vorlagen genauso machen und die englischen stehen lassen, bis keine Seite sie mehr benutzt. -- Ren108 16:26, 23. Mai 2007 (UTC) nullseiten War das Absicht mit diesen Null-Nummer-Seiten? Ich hab 2 gefunden vllt waren es auch die einzigen aber wenn noch mehr dieser Seiten wie diese : Chafer-Hammer (wie sie vorher aussah) gibt, hätt ich gern ne Erklärung was das soll. -- Ren108 00:42, 6. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Quest-Muster... Vielen Dank für den Hinweis auf das Questmuster. Hatte mir nur bei anderen Quests angeschaut, wie es dort gemacht wurde , doch leider wurde dort das Muster nicht benutzt und so habe ich halt eigene sinnige Abänderungen vorgenommen und die Quests dementsprechend gepostet. Edit: Habe das Questmuster um den Punkt *Queststart erweitert. Monster EXP macht es Sinn das zu führen? 1. man kann es nicht rausbekommen da ja das eigene level entscheident ist sowie die Willenskraft 2. ist das eh überall fast leer ich bin dafür das es ganz raus kommt DofuZaira 09:46, 9. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Wichtig de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Textverarbeitung/EXCEL-Tabellenumwandlung '''dann muss ich keins schreiben ;P Dann muss ich auch net weiter suchen, hat halt nur mit verbundenen Zellen so seine Probleme Feenwerk Danke für die Hinweise, ich arbeite schon dran =) Ich hoffe es ist ok die Artikel zwischendurch öfters mal zu Speichern Bobbin 19:55, 29. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Sicher solange es am Ende gut aussieht. :--Maniac Wolfson 19:58, 29. Feb. 2008 (UTC) url change Hi, I'm bothering you because you're sysops charge on this wiki. The reason of my contact, is to inform you that Wikia require us to change yet again our url for technical reasons (has to bug fix us all the time) you can find their announcement or discussion http://www.wikia.com/dofus/Forum:Changing_the_site_url here at the English wiki forum. It would be great if you or anyone at your wiki interested go and participate in the discussion, suggest url names that could be adjusted to your own language or suggest a name to be use with all the languages, because if there is no feedback from our part they will understand as we fully agree with them. Hope to see you there --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 13:12, 22 Juli 2009 (UTC)